Saving You
by phantomofthecaribbean
Summary: Elizabeth is in her cabin after learning about her father's death. She believes that there is nothing left to live for with her father gone, Will not trusting her and Jack not speaking to her. Can Jack save her from her despair? Sparrabeth.


**A/N: Hey everybody! I got this idea while I was in the shower and I just had to write it! **

**This is set after Elizabeth learns about her father's death and before they return from the Locker. Basically, a little Sparrabeth scene that I think should have been in the movie. :) Enjoy!**

The _Black Pearl _was quiet. There were no noises except for the low sound of the waves gently splashing against the hull of the ship, as if trying to push the ship off course but only succeeding in lulling the pirates on board to sleep. The sea was as calm as it probably ever would be as the stars from the sky were reflected in the deep blue, almost black color of the water. There was very little wind, only enough to keep the ship sailing at a slow pace as if sensing the dread among the crew members about going off and fighting against the East India Trading Company.

The sky was a dull black, but contained millions of stars that were shining bright enough to the point that you could almost see the constellations in the sky dance. Looking up to the starlit sky makes you wonder how big the world was and if you would ever find your way back home if you got lost. Will the North Star always be there to guide me and keep me safe? What if there are no stars? How will I find my way? Questions like these are what make life as a sailor so exciting. Not knowing what will come next; whether it be enemy ships, or unforgiving Mother Nature, everyday was an adventure in its own way. _Keep a weather eye on the horizon, _the old saying goes, and oh yes, is it ever true if you want to sail the seas.

As the crew slept on peacefully down below, and the captains lightly sleep in neighboring cabins for fear of mutiny, one pirate lay awake in her bed. Elizabeth Swann lay on her bed, buried deep under the covers despite the sweltering heat. She was staring at the ceiling, just like she had been for the past couple of hours. A plate of food sat on her bedside table, untouched. The moonlight was peaking in through the window in her cabin and shining off her face, which caused the tears that she let fall glisten.

Just that morning, they arrived in Davy Jones' Locker to find nothing but dry, hot, wasteland. White hot sand stretched all around them for miles with the small cove as the only means of escape; if you had a ship. Elizabeth had just begun to give up hope on ever finding Jack, that is until he showed up on top of the mast of the _Black Pearl _as it sailed across the sand, supported by crabs. With a thunderous splash, the mighty ship crashed into the ocean waters and the captain jumped down to survey his new surroundings.

Upon spotting them, Jack had thought them all a hallucination. He acted as though he had consumed much more rum than he normally could before anybody realized that it was from the heat and bareness of the Locker. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, Elizabeth stepped forward and tried to convince Jack that they were real. Jack had looked at her as though he had seen a ghost, only to replace that look with one of cold, hate, and anger. It caused Elizabeth to flinch and she felt as though she were being burned alive as Jack had continued to stare at her menacingly. Guilt flooded her whole being as reality set in. _Of course he won't forgive you, _she thought. _You killed him. _

As Tia Dalma, Will, Barbossa, and Elizabeth tried to talk some sense into Jack and bring him back to the world of the living, Jack finally let loose and made it painfully obvious who his murderer was. A collective gasp went up through the small group as everyone turned their attention towards Elizabeth. Despite the astonished stares she was receiving from her crew mates, she continued to stare into Jack's almost black eyes in an attempt to plead with him to understand and forgive her for the damage that she had caused by a single kiss. Jack just continued to smirked at her which sent a cold, empty feeling through Elizabeth, making her want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Elizabeth but was really only a few minutes, all of them boarded the _Black Pearl _and attempted to sail out of the Locker with all haste.

At first, Elizabeth tried to avoid Jack at all costs. She knew he was mad at her, and she couldn't blame him. She killed him and offered him no explanation, other than it was the only way. Like that would matter now, seeing as they all needed to get out of the Locker before sunset tomorrow, otherwise they would all stay here and their cause would be lost. _Please, help us get through this, _she thought.

Nightfall came and Elizabeth felt herself torn in two over her love for Will and these strange feelings she had for Jack. Ever since that kiss that ended in Jack's death, Elizabeth had felt a strange new feeling take over and settle in the pit of her stomach as if waiting for the unsuspecting prey so it could pounce and devour. She no longer felt her heart beat erratically or her insides begin to melt every time she laid eyes on her fiance. The butterflies were no longer there when she gazed into Will's tender, loving gaze. It was as if her love for her fiance left her the moment she tasted freedom. That freedom being Jack.

And then, Elizabeth felt her heart shatter as she gazed upon the dead souls that had traveled in boats. One of them was her father. She refused to believe that he was dead, not the man that raised her. He couldn't be, he promised he'd always be there. He has to be alive. As she talked to him, still refusing to believe he was dead, she cast a line and ordered for him to grab it so they could pull him back onto the ship. Tears had formed in her eyes and they threatened to spill as her voice continued to break from the shock of her father truly dead. Governor Swann let go of the rope and continued to sail on, and Elizabeth broke down into hysterics as she tried to jump over board; to save him. "No! I won't leave you!" She screamed through her tears as Will held her close. _He's gone. _She thought. _And I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye. _More tears fell as she made her way to her cabin, locking herself in and refusing to speak, to eat, to do anything.

Laying in her cabin, a thousand thoughts were running through Elizabeth's head. She couldn't stop the river of tears, and she didn't try. Her father was dead. Will didn't trust her. Jack hated her. Nothing was going right. _What point is there in living? _she thought as she closed her eyes. Elizabeth felt empty, hallow, cold, and scared as she felt the darkness from the corners of her cabin slowly creep up on her and start to devour her. It was suffocating her to the point that she gave up trying to fight it. _Just let it claim you Elizabeth, _she grimly thought. _Then maybe everything will be alright. _

Suddenly, the ship lurched and Elizabeth fell out of her bed, knocking her out of her moment of weakness. The darkness retreated as she stood up and the suffocating hold lessened, but it kept a feather-light hand on her shoulder, as if waiting for her to succumb to the darkness and give up. Not being able to stand the eerie calmness that was in her cabin, Elizabeth walked over to the door, and quietly opened it for fear of being caught by a crew member. She walked up the stairs and soon reached the deck.

Elizabeth stood in the shadows for a moment and observed the deck of the _Black Pearl._ The light from the full moon reflected off of the black wood, almost making it appear silver, and it cast eerie shadows into the corners of the ship. There was nobody on deck save for her. Just the way she wanted it. _No one can disturb me then. _She thought as she walked along the railing, running her slender fingers over the worn wood.

Unfortunately, she didn't realized that there was indeed another person on deck. Captain Jack Sparrow stood in the shadows near the Captain's Cabin, which was opposite of Elizabeth's cabin. Like Elizabeth, he had been unable to sleep, but for different reasons. He kept thinking of her; how charming she is, how traitorous she is, how much of a murderess she is, and how beautiful she is. Whatever he tried to do, Jack Sparrow could not get Elizabeth Swann out of his head.

Sure, she killed him, and he was mad at her for that, but he knew why she did it and he couldn't really blame her. She did it to save herself as well as the rest of the crew. _Pirate, _he thought proudly. He truly had molded Elizabeth into the pirate she was today, she just wouldn't admit it. Tricking him with passion, only to betray him and leave him to die; a true pirate. Even though he knew this, Jack couldn't help but feel angry and hateful towards her. Why should he forgive her? _Although, _an annoying voice told him, _she did come back for you. _Jack smirked before replying, _She hasn't exactly apologized either. _

A movement across the deck caught his eye and he looked out over the_ Pearl, _making sure to conceal himself in the shadows. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the broken form of Elizabeth. Normally, her hair would reflect the bright light coming from the moon. Now, it was dull and lifeless, and it looked slightly matted. Her clothes seemed way too big for her, when Jack knew that they should have fit her just right. _Is she starving herself? _He wondered, suddenly concerned. Her shoulders were haunched over, as if in defeat, not at all like she proudly carried herself. His eyes moved to her face and he saw how thin and pale it was. There were large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her cheeks seemed slightly sunken. Her usually full, red lips were pale and set in a grim, straight line. Jack looked into her eyes and felt his heart suddenly break. The abnormally bright, beautiful brown eyes were no longer there. They were replaced with dull, puffy, red eyes, as if she had been crying. Seeing her tear stained face, Jack guessed right. Her eyes were full of pain and suffering, and something else that caused Jack to worry.

He watched her walk along the railing and run her thin, pale hand across the wood. Even her walk spoke of suffering, and Jack suddenly felt the need to scoop her up in his arms and comfort her. He stealthily moved through the shadows as he came closer to her defeated frame. When he stopped, he saw her look down at the swirling, black water beneath them. He wondered what she thought of her reflection and what would cause her to end up like this. This was not the Lizzie he knew. His Lizzie was strong, proud, and independent. This Lizzie was weak, fragile, scared, and defeated. _What happened while I was gone? _

Elizabeth stopped by the railing and looked down into the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of herself. Her reflection surprised her and she had to stifle a gasp. _What have you done to yourself Elizabeth? _She wondered. _It doesn't matter, _she thought. _Nobody will miss you if you are gone. There really is no point to living anymore. _With that, she climbed onto the rail.

"Don't jump." A soft voice came from behind her.

Looking around wildly as tears continued to fall, she caught sight of a shadowy figure. "Who-who's there?" She called out in a broken voice that made Jack cringe. "Don't move any closer!"

Ignoring the warning, Jack stepped out of the shadows, knowing that he had to talk some sense into her. He saw the look of surprise cross her face for a brief moment, before being replaced by regret, sorrow and fear. Jack felt helpless as he stared at her, but knew he had to try. "Don't do it Elizabeth." He took a couple steps closer and held out his hand. "Come on, luv, don't jump."

Elizabeth side stepped on the rail away from Jack. Why was he trying to help her? Shouldn't he be pushing her off the side of the ship if he hated her so much? "Please, Jack." She begged. "Don't make this any harder than it already is." More tears coursed their way down her face. "Nobody will miss me."

"I will." He said, looking into her eyes with all honesty.

Her breath caught in her throat as she met his deep brown, almost black eyes. "How could you miss me? I killed you. I know you hate me. This way, I'm evening the score. You'll return to the land of the living, and I'll be dead. I won't be a thorn in your side anymore."

Jack felt guilt wash over him. He could feel it spread to every part in his body, from his head to his toes. Never before did he feel like this, and he knew he didn't want to feel this way again. Not because he felt weak, no, it was because of knowing that it was him that caused his Lizzie to be like this. That hurt far more than any battle wound ever would. "Ye ne'er were a thorn in my side Lizzie," he said taking a couple more steps towards her. He sighed as she took several steps away from him.

"Then why are you treating me like this Jack?" She wanted to know why he had been acting so cold to her. Sure she killed him, but that's what pirates do. Betray each other to get what they want. Surely Jack ought to know this.

"I was mad at first. Then, I was proud of ye. Ye did exactly what pirates do. You've the makings of a true pirate Lizzie," he said looking into her dull eyes. "Then, in the Locker, I guess I was angry that I let myself get killed. I let it all out on you in the on'y way I knew how. Hate. That doesn't mean I hate you Lizzie. Ye did what's right by you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Will doesn't trust me anymore because of what I've done. My father is dead, Jack. What else do I have to live for?"

Jack stepped closer, and was rewarded when Elizabeth didn't move. "Everything. Living yer life to the fullest. Freedom. That's what we be fighting for, isn't it? You will live to be an old women Lizzie, with lots o' little ones wiv their little ones. Yer not going to die here Lizzie. Yer going to die an old women, after you've done e'erything you e'er wanted to do. Not here. Not like this." Jack looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and saw the tears stop momentarily as a small ounce of trust worked its way into her brown eyes. Jack stepped closer and held out his hand. "Come on luv. Give me yer hand."

Elizabeth looked from Jack's face, to his hand, and then to the water. She contemplated the situation she was in as her mind registered what Jack had just said. Looking at the water, her mind was screaming at her to forget Jack and jump. It was an internal struggle, but finally she jumped into Jack's arms.

She clung to his coat as the tears fell down with much more force than before. "I'm sorry Jack." She croaked out between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jack let out a relieved sigh as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. He could feel her shaking from the realization of what she had almost done. "Shhh...tis okay luv." He ran his fingers through her snarled hair as he planted feather-light kisses on her forehead and the top of her head. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"I know luv. I know." Knowing that Elizabeth wasn't going to let go, he gently scooped her up and began to walk towards his cabin. She clung to him even tighter like a little kid would cling to their blanket scared of the monsters from underneath their bed. Jack continued to make little shushing noises as he opened up the door and walked into his cabin. Her sobbing seemed to slow and she didn't cling to him as tightly as before. He carried her into his bedroom and set her down on his bed as his hand continued to rub soothing circles on her back. Bending down, he took off her boots and set them at the foot of the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead before whispering, "Get some sleep, Lizzie."

He was about to walk away when he felt a thin hand grab onto his. He turned around and looked at Elizabeth with questioning eyes. She looked scared as she spoke, "Don't leave me Jack. Please don't leave me." Elizabeth moved over to the other side of the bed and rolled the covers back a little. "Please Jack. Stay with me."

Knowing that she was probably at her weakest moment right now, Jack bent down and took off his boots and set them by Elizabeth's before climbing into bed beside her. With his thumb, he softly brushed away all the tears that she had shed. "No more tears." He whispered to her as he gazed into her eyes. Laying down, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as Elizabeth snuggled even closer to Jack. She felt so warm against him and he smiled into her hair as her tears stopped.

"Just how many times are you going to save me Jack Sparrow?" She questioned knowing that this was another time that he had saved her from dying.

"_Captain. Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He said smiling slightly before answering her softly. "As many times as you need to be saved."

"Thank you Jack." She whispered against his neck.

Pulling back slightly, Jack locked gazes with her before kissing her softly on the lips. A tingling sensation filled the two of them from the gentle touch and the butterflies began to fly around in Elizabeth's stomach once more. Passion was building up behind the kiss, but Jack knew not to take advantage of her weakness. Jack let his lips linger on hers for a moment longer as warmth spread through each of them and caused their hearts to race. Slowly, Jack pulled back and ended the soft kiss as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes. Already, they seemed so much brighter. "I will ne'er let you fall."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I know."

Jack smiled back before settling back down beside her and burying his face in her hair. Before long, the two fell asleep to the gentle rolling of the ship and the soft splashing of the water against the black wood as they enjoyed the extra warmth.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This was my first oneshot so review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. I put a little bit of my other story Earn Your Forgiveness into this one, and I think it turned out pretty well. So, does anybody else get really good ideas while they are in the shower? I would really like to know seeing as I am the only one in my family that does. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it!**

**Phantom**


End file.
